1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a wall element for the dry construction of walls and, more particularly, to a construction kit used to fortify embankment, as well as to an embarkment wall that is formed with the help of the construction kit.
2. Description of the Background
Elements of this type are generally known in the construction of landscaping, as well as for supporting steep embankments. Probably the oldest form of a trough-shaped element consisting of a front wall, a ground wall, and two side walls is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,542,909. This element is intended as a brick to be filled with mortar, whose trough is situated in the direction of the longitudinal extension of the wall.
A similar element is described in Swiss Patent CH-A-587 390, however, it is intended for layering and to this end exhibits two groove-shaped recesses that are arranged perpendicular to the shield and come to lie over the side walls of the elements located below when the elements are layered in staggered form. This provides a retaining wall with an extraordinary degree of stability, because the elements cannot be displaced sideways. In order to make it at least more difficult for a forward displacement to occur, the shield is formed to be higher than the side walls, so that upper elements arranged with gaps are situated behind the shields of the two element located beneath them which presses them downward as a result of the weight. The troughs are filled with soil or humus and can be planted. On the one hand, this makes it possible to provide the concrete wall with greenery and, on the other hand, allows the plants to root in the natural soil located to the rear of the wall.
A variant of this element is described in European Patent Ep-A- 0 047 718. Both the shield and the wings project over the side walls on both sides. A transverse wall in the trough divides same into a front pan that is closed and into a rear trough that is open to the rear. In connection with other elements, both the broadened shields and the extending wings result in additional chambers which together with the pans located in the front, form wave traps in the case of waterways or lakes in the area of the respective water level. This makes it possible to plant the troughs located in the rear, because the pan make it somewhat more difficult for the soil to be washed out of the troughs.
Experience has shown that in the case of a higher construction, that is, in excess of approximately 7 meters, the elements according to the above-mentioned Swiss patent CH-A- 587 390 can collapse, especially when the trough is filled with a compressible material, such as humus, for example. Inspections undertaken on broken elements have shown that the support at the ground in the recesses causes a moment on the side walls, making it possible to break off the side wall.
Hence, it is an object of this invention to eliminate these disadvantages in all embodiments of such elements.